1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new triazine derivative and an ultraviolet absorber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imparting an ultraviolet ray absorptivity has been performed by using an ultraviolet absorber together with various resins or the like in the relate art. There are cases when an inorganic-based ultraviolet absorber and an organic-based ultraviolet absorber are used as an ultraviolet absorber. Although an inorganic-based ultraviolet absorber is superior in durability such as weather resistance or heat resistance, a degree of freedom in selection is low since an absorption wavelength is determined depending on a band gap of a compound. Therefore, the coloration occurs since there is not an inorganic-based ultraviolet absorber which can absorb up to a long-wavelength ultraviolet ray (UV-A) with wavelength in the vicinity of 400 nm and an inorganic-based ultraviolet absorber which absorbs a long-wavelength ultraviolet ray also absorbs visible rays.
In contrast, since an organic-based ultraviolet absorber has a high degree of freedom in structural design of an absorber, it is possible to obtain one having various absorption wavelengths by contriving the structure of an absorber.
Materials which are applied to a solar cell or the like for which the development has been proceeded in recent years are required to be exposed to solar light outdoors for a long time, and it was inevitable that the quality deteriorated by exposure of an ultraviolet ray over a long time. For this reason, an organic-based ultraviolet absorber compound which exhibits a shielding effect in up to an UV-A region and has excellent light resistance in addition to durability such as heat resistance has been required.
In the related art, systems in which various organic-based ultraviolet absorbers are used have been studied, and a triazole-base and a triazine-based ultraviolet absorber are disclosed. Trisaryl-s-triazine having an alkoxy group and a hydroxy group at a specific position is described in JP3965631B. A compound in which trisaryl-s-triazine having a hydroxy group is multimerized through a linking group is described in JP 1996-53427A (JP-H08-53427A).
Furthermore, as a well-known triazine-based compound, a compound in which diphenyl-triazine which is expected as an organic material for organic electroluminescence element or the like is dimerized through a linking group is described in JP2006-225322A, JP2006-225320A and JP1996-20579A (JP-H08-20579A).